Agent Winter
by Anneshka
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo de conocerla, no podía pensar en otra palabra para describirla que no fuera "rara". Ambientado un poco antes de la película Captain America: the Winter Soldier. Oneshot.


Era un día frío, nublado, _de esos en los que el sol es plateado_ , y enfría, en lugar de calentar. La brisa removía las copas de los árboles, y tal vez, una razón que contribuía en gran parte con el frío de la mañana, era la hora misma, que no pasaba de las cinco. Lo normal era encontrar a Steve haciendo su recorrido matutinal, dando vueltas alrededor del Monumento a Washington en menos de la mitad de la mitad del tiempo que una persona normal se tardaría en hacerlo.

Sin embargo, aunque había muy poca gente en la calle a esas horas y toda la cosa, era normal ver uno que otro transeúnte paseando por ahí- realmente, iban a sus trabajos, algunos a paso más rápido que otros. Poco a poco Washington cobraba vida por la mañana; o al menos hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. Steve aminoró su marcha entonces, con pocas ganas, por no decir nulas, de empaparse de pies a cabeza antes de llegar de vuelta al Triskelion. Se refugió bajo una pequeña cafetería aún cerrada, respirando profundo para calmar los jadeos por el ejercicio, cuando al otro lado de la calle, vio a alguien, una persona, agachándose al costado de un auto, aparentemente buscando algo importante.

Tanta era su insistencia, aunque el suéter de capucha que llevaba ya estaba completamente empapado igual que toda ella, que el _súper héroe_ se vio en el difícil dilema de fingir que no la había visto y dejarla estar, o ir para ayudarla. Pero claro, se trataba del Capitán América. Él no dejaría a una chica empaparse sola en la lluvia intentando buscar algo que definitivamente no encontraba bajo un auto.

Se acercó, ya sin importarle menos la lluvia, o mojarse, o lo que fuera, aclarándose la garganta una vez estuvo junto a la muchacha.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? -inquirió, viendo un poco el sobresalto de ella ante la cuestión.

-Hay un gato debajo del auto -esa voz, se le hacía conocida de algo-, entiendo que no quiera salir por la lluvia, pero si no se va a otro lugar, puede que lo lastimen por accidente -y definitivamente esa forma de hablar la conocía, tan suave, soñadora y somnolienta.

No obstante, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente para agacharse junto a ella y ver al pobre animal, agazapado en una esquina debajo del vehículo.

Le tomó hacer malabares y milagros sacar al gato sin ser agredido en el proceso, y una vez lo hizo, la muchacha se quitó su suéter y lo colocó sobre el felino, al cual Rogers sostenía con firmeza y cuidado para que no escapara ni lo rasguñara, cualquiera que pasara primero. Al final, se fueron corriendo de vuelta a la pequeña cafetería, chorreando agua por todos lados, escurriéndose mientras el rubio dejaba al animal en el suelo del sitio, dejando que huyera para esconderse en alguna esquina fuera de la vista. Fue ahí, mientras se escurrían, mientras se quitaban el exceso del agua que los mojaba, cuando Steve miró a la muchacha con detenimiento, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, la conocía.

Alzó ambas cejas porque, aunque ella tenía puestos los lentes de sol, sabía demasiado bien que ella no era particularmente partidaria de salir cuando el sol estaba en todo su esplendor. Y más lo confirmó cuando, con un ademán fluido, retiró los lentes y los dejó reposar sobre su cabeza, recogiendo el cabello que caía por su frente hasta atrás.

\- ¿Blau? -murmuró, llamando la atención de la nombrada-. Creí que estabas en...

\- ¿New York? -hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su voz, que no veía sus ojos avellana entrecerrarse por la sonrisa que esbozaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía su piel pálida enrojecerse en las mejillas enmarcadas por los mechones de cabello cenizo-. Llevo el mismo tiempo en Washington que usted, _señor América_. Y por favor, dígame Winter.

Claro, hacía mucho tiempo que tampoco escuchaba la forma graciosa en la que se refería a él. Winter tenía una forma muy rara de referirse a todos en el equipo de los Vengadores, realmente. Y que decidiera ella misma que su apellido era _América_ porque por supuesto, su nombre era _Capitán,_ le hacía gracia. Esbozó una sonrisa: era como una niña de siete años en lugar de una mujer de veintitrés que además, era una destacada agente de Inteligencia en S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? -ahí lo notó, mientras Winter removía un poco sus cabellos empapados: los mechones ya no le llegaban hasta la cintura, ahora a duras penas llegaban hasta su cuello- ¿Te has cortado el cabello?

La científica rió un poco, asintiendo ante la segunda pregunta. Se llevó una mano al abdomen, mirando a ambos lados con curiosidad.

-No se moleste conmigo, señor. Bien sabe usted que no soy de salir demasiado de mi habitación, a penas hoy he puesto un pie fuera desde que llegamos a Washington -acto seguido, hizo un puchero, mirando con ojos caídos directo a los azules extrañados de Steve-. Tengo un problema, _señor América_. Tengo hambre, no he comido desde que salí.

Rogers no era crédulo ni mucho menos. Entendía el asunto de que no le hubieran dicho que Winter estaba en el mismo estado que él, entendía incluso cuando ella decía que no ponía un pie fuera de su habitación, porque era la verdad y todos lo sabían: Blau dormía durante todo el día, y despertaba solo en las noches para visitar el laboratorio y continuar sus investigaciones mientras el sol estuviera escondido. Luego de vuelta a dormir y básicamente en eso consistía su vida. Ya era lo suficientemente raro que estuviera despierta en el día, es más, incluso podía apostar que ni siquiera había dormido. A eso sumado el hecho de que estuviera, no sólo fuera de su habitación, sino _fuera de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D._ No era que Winter fuera una niña indefensa, era que... _Era una niña indefensa_. No sabía pelear. Y era la persona más humanista jamás existente en la tierra: ella no lastimaría ni a una mosca, porque "también son seres vivos, todos los seres vivos merecen vivir". Lo mismo aplicaba para sus amigos, e incluso, enemigos.

El principal motivo por el que no era una agente de Defensa, era ese.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía Winter Blau fuera del Triskelion, caminando por Washington a las seis de la mañana? Sus sentidos le decían que muy seguramente se había escapado.

-Si está pensando que me escapé de las instalaciones, tiene razón -su voz interrumpió los pensamientos del Capitán, seguido de una leve risita un poco avergonzada-. Por favor, no le diga a nadie cuando regrese a las instalaciones. Asuma que nosotros jamás nos vimos, se supone que...

Miró hacia los lados por un segundo, un poco alertada. Como era un día nublado, sus ojos no sentían tanto escozor ante la luz diurna, sin embargo, volvió a ponerse los lentes de sol, el brillo aumentaba un poco y eso le molestaba levemente.

-... Se supone que no estoy autorizada para verlo a usted ni a la agente Romanoff hasta que el director Fury me lo permita.

Era todo tan raro, que no pudo evitar el ceño fruncido que se instaló en sus facciones. Winter pareció arrepentirse de lo que dijo cuando se dio cuenta que le había disgustado, pero se encogió un poco de hombros.

-Órdenes del director -suspiró, y se inclinó un poco al frente para hablarle a Steve en susurros-. S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene ojos y oídos en todos lados, Capitán. Algo grande está a punto de pasar, y creo que no me dejarán involucrarme con ustedes en esta ocasión -hizo un mohín, una mueca de inconformidad-; de todos modos, todos estaremos involucrados al final. Tenga cuidado.

Se acomodó el suéter que minutos antes se hubo puesto, y la capucha cubrió de nuevo sus facciones. Había sido bastante refrescante ver a Winter, siempre lo era, hablando con esa voz tan calmada, esa forma de decir las cosas tan _vintage_ que le recordaba a la gente de los años 40. Pero algo en lo que le dijo al final lo dejó lo suficientemente inquieto, esa agente no era una de los miembros de Inteligencia y Logística más destacados por nada; y si decía algo así, realmente algo muy grande estaba por venir, seguramente.

Bajo el resguardo del techo de la pequeña cafetería, con un gato asustadizo en un rincón de compañía y la lluvia cayendo a cántaros en la ciudad, vio a Winter marchar lejos, bañándose nuevamente sin importarle menos que nada. A ella menos que a nadie. Y decidió dejar los pensamientos turbios de lado un segundo, pensando que quizá dentro de poco la vería de nuevo, esta vez como una compañera en las misiones de menor rango que ahora cumplía para Fury.


End file.
